vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Masks
|singers = KAITO V3 English |producers = moonst4r (music, lyrics) * Prince Drake (illustration) |links = }} Background Masks is an original work by moonst4r featuring KAITO. It is a slow-paced rock song. An interpretation of the song tells about one's efforts to fit in society by pretending to be someone else, and his wish to put an end to this pretend. This song is part of ABCD423: A Birthday CD for Niisan, the second edition of the free digital album made to celebrate KAITO's 11th anniversary. Lyrics Hiding behind a mask not showing who I am Looking like I don't care and I don't give a d▬mn Is this how others really want to see me? If I keep this up they will just let me be This is pretend, it is the mask I wear Why can't I throw it out? It's a nightmare Will they ever get to see the true me? I am a big lie It's this mask I use to conceal myself and I Am just a liar I can admit I want so bad to be free of it But why am I so afraid to quit? Reality is pretty cruel why must people judge? I don't know but it shows how life can really be like though Honestly I just want to be accepted but I Want to try, head held high, and tell this stupid mask goodbye Come on and tell me who will accept the real me Nothing but a coward who can't say what they mean If I take my mask off can I join society? Or will I be cast aside as worthless and disgusting? This is painful, I don't know what to do I just don't want to face the ridicule Do I have to act like I'm someone else? I can't take much more It's this mask I use to conceal myself and I Am just a liar I can admit I want so bad to be free of it But why am I so afraid to quit? Reality is pretty cruel why must people judge? I don't know but it shows how life can really be like though Honestly I just want to be accepted but I Want to try, head held high, and tell this stupid mask goodbye Time and time again Deep breath, count to ten I must rest my eyes I will break this mask Will it be worth it? Though I must admit All I really want Is to live my life Aaah... It's this mask I use to conceal myself and I Am just a liar I can admit I want so bad to be free of it But why am I so afraid to quit? Reality is pretty cruel why must people judge? I don't know but it shows how life can really be like though Honestly I just want to be accepted but I Want to try, head held high, and tell this stupid mask goodbye External links *Prince Drake's twitter *Prince Drake's tumblr *Entry on Project ABCD's twitter *Instrumental, VSQx, and Lyrics Download Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring KAITO